Julian Brochey
Service File ------------------------------------- Serial Number: 00247 Age: 38 (Biologically)|Age: 47 (Chronologically) Name: (Birth): Julian Brochey (Legal): Julian Land Birth: March 9th 2511 Birth Place: Charybdis IX, Scyllion Height(Un-augmented):6'5" Height(Augmented):7'4" Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black IQ(Un-augmented):189|IQ(Augmented):290 Specialties: Special Operative/CQB/Psychological Warfare/Tactical Warfare/Strategic Warfare ------------------------------------- Current Affiliation: UNSC SPARTAN-IV History Early life * In 2517, 6 year old Julian Brochey was kidnapped from his home Charybdis IX and taken to Reach. He was then conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program. Spartan-II conscript Julian (Classified SN) was one of the five children who attempted to escape on a pelican out of the Spartan II Program at the age of six. The pelican was flown by six year old, Mike-120, and later crashed due to being shot down by the UNSC leading to the capture of 5/6 children aboard the pelican. Julian shared a close relationship with Mike before the attempt to escape the Spartan II Program; however Mike-120 sacrificed his freedom during the escape, so that Julian could escape out of the crash site before the UNSC arrived to take the 4 other children including Mike, back to the Spartan II Conscription Program Facility, but Julian escaped, however, due to starvation and dehydration Julian fell unconscious. Later that day an Insurrectionist scouting party stumbled upon Julian. The Insurrectionists took the boy to Earth and traded the boy as a slave, then later the slave operation got taken down and Julian got placed into an adoption center where he was adopted into a family and took the last name of Land in the small town of Gladsheim, on Harvest where he then met James Land and his younger brother Donovan Land. James at the age of 7 and Donovan at the age of 5. Julian Land in his new adopted family, formed a brother-like bond with the boys. * Nearly 10 years later the boys finished school as honor roll students at the ages of 16, and 17 with Donovan not out yet. Then during the First Battle of Harvest The boys defended their town but got driven into the woods where they found an insurrection campsite with a stolen UNSC M831 TT and drove it to the Utgard Spaceport and successfully evacuated to Earth where the boys went to a University in Hungary for 3 years. When Julian turned 19 he signed up to become an ODST alongside James and Donovan. He was placed in the 19th Shock Troops Battalion with his brothers, and together was later stationed in the Second Battle of Harvest, Charybdis IX, Ectanus 45, and the Battle of Jericho VII. While James and Julian spent their time in the 19th Shock Troops Battalion, they made friends with Alexander Valkeryie (SN-00668), and Logan Wolfskill (SN-00109), and obtained an SN which was "00247" The five ODSTs grew unbreakably close and were placed in an ODST Fireteam in the 19th Battalion. Due to the Fireteam being summoned by ONI to do Operation (Classified) which ended up in the Fireteam obtaining the name as "Fireteam North". Nearly 11 years after the operation, after being in cryo-sleep due to the operation, Julian was 30 when he was found in 2552 by Spartan IIs. Julian (32) was approached alongside the rest of the Fireteam North by Sarah Palmer in 2554. S-IV Palmer offered Julian and the rest of the team to join the SPARTAN-IV Program. Julian accepted the offer along with the rest of Fireteam North. Personality * Julian Brochey was an Honor Graduate from high school and his IQ was 189 without his SIV genetic augmentations. He did excelled in Tactical, Psychological, and Strategic warfare. He showed honor and courage during his many battles as an ODST. He is described as quiet and emotionless but can be cocky and a jokester if provoked. Julian is more than capable of breaking moral and ethical boundaries if needed. Julian is described as a Jack of All trades by his comrades in S-IV Fireteam North. SPARTAN-IV Service S-IV Julian Brochey serves in the Spartan IV Program on the UNSC Infinity with the rest of Fireteam North. Julian and Fireteam North has battled as S-IVs in the First Battle of Requiem, Second Battle of Requiem, and defended the UNSC in the Raid on the UNSC Infinity. Julian is now biologically 38 but chronologically he is 49. Julian became injured in the Second Battle of Requiem and is now in physical therapy aboard the UNSC Infinity for about a year due to a Spinal injury. He now works intelligence over watch on Fireteam North.